La saga de Demonio
by Shouran
Summary: ligero Yaoi y el resto del sumary esta adentro
1. Default Chapter

Continuacion del Demonio de Shion o La Saga del demonio

Capitulo 1: Decisión

_¿maestro Hochen?_

Sin preguntar nada fue con el joven espadachin , mientras caminaban se encontraron con Kanon

¿ya te vas?

Pregunto un poco serio ocultando su tristeza ,Hochen no le respondio nada sin embargo sus ojos le decia que no queria irse . pero era algo que tenia que hacer despues de haberse enterado de su origen

Flash Back

¿quién es el? Pregunto el santo dorado del Escorpión

soy Zengokou y soy el maestro de Hochen

Luego de presentarse con todos , Zen les conto quien era Ashatran y porque habia llegado con ellos

La exclamasion de Athenea no sirvio con el ¿cómo se le puede vencer a ,alguien como el?

Pregunto el carnero dorado

tienen que acabar con su corazón , el cual puso dentro de su parte humana

Todos al oir eso se quedaron algo perplejos

: ¿su corazón no esta en su cuerpo?

asintio y luego prosigio ,y volteo a ver a Hochen ,ahora sabian como acabar con el pero no sabian donde encontrar el corazón de Ashatran

¿por qué no se los dijiste?

Le pregunto a su maestro el cual estaba sentado sobre unas ruinas del Santuario tomando un poco de vino

porque eso es algo que tu solo deves de hacer , pero ya veo que tomaste una decisión

Hochen cerro sus ojos y dijo

cuando mi padre murio ,me dijo que yo era la parte humana de Ashatran por lo tanto yo tengo su corazón , asi que e tomado mi decision

Zen tomo un poco mas de su vino y poniendose de pie le dijo a su joven alumno

si esa es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada , sin embargo no me gustaria que optaras por esa opcion , tienes mucho que aprender

Zen miro la mirada triste de su alumno

¿hay alguien en espècial por la que tomaras esta decisión no es así?

Hochen asintio mientras en su mente venian imágenes de Kanon

si , quiero que esa persona este tranquila y sin preocupaciones ¡por eso yo es que no quiero arrepentirme ,¡por eso lo hago por el !

Zen solo suspiro entonces te estare esperando

End Flash Back

lo siento Kanon

Kanon lo vio irse ,Kurunue queria ir con el sin embargo Hochen se lo impidio

tu quedate aquí

Kurunue tuvo que obedecer despues de todo no podia ser desobediente con su maestro

claro maestro yo lo estare esperando aque usted regrese

Hochen sonrio levemente , Kanon y Kurunue lo vieron partir

_yo también te estare esperando _

Penso algo triste el ex general marino , mientras tanto Dohko quien ya canzado de no hacer gran cosa decidio ,ir en busca de la persona a quien mas ama , es decir Shion

Llego a una pequeña aldea que estaba en las faldas del volcan donde los caballeros se van a descanzar

¿qué es esto?

Pregunto algo perplejo al ver a todas las personas inconcientes , se acerco a una de ellas

Y entonces sintio que no se le sentia su cosmos

no puede ser , ninguno tiene su cosmos

Y asi se puso a ver con las demas personas , y llego a la conclusion de que a todas esas personas alguien les habia quitado sus cosmos y con ello su alma

¡Ashatran!

Sabia que el habia sido , así que no podia quedarse ahí y poniendose de pie fue en busca de ese demonio , pero en su trayecto vio algo que lo dejo frió

¿Shion e eres tu?

Pregunto al ver al dichoso santo salir de una de las casas que habiá, pero a pesar de que Shion lo miro también el lo hizo como si hubiera visto a alguien ajeno a el por lo que penso para si

_ese rostro lo he e visto antes ¿pero donde?_

Y con ese pensamiento uso su teletransportacion y se fue de ahí

Dohko Shion no te vayas

Dijo en un pequeño suzurro y entonces se alisto y fue en busca de Shion

Continuara


	2. Memoria perdida

Capitulo 2: Memoria perdida

Dohko no perdió más tiempo y fue en busca de Shion, por otra parte en el Santuario de Atenea Saga se fijo en la nostalgia que su hermano tenia en su mirada

¿Kanon? Pregunto un poco extrañado su gemelo el cual al oír esa preocupación fingió una sonrisa¡Saga¿Ocurre algo malo? Su hermano sentándose a su lado le contesta

No lose porque no me lo dices tú. Le dijo en un tono algo serio

No,no se a que te refieras Saga. Respondió algo nervioso porque sabia que mentirle a Saga eso era imposible, sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir Kanon de géminis, Kanon derrotado le contó.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Ashatran, Shaka quien aun permanecía cautivo en ese lugar veía algo sorprendido como una buena cantidad de cosmos iban directamente a su cuerpo

_Esas energías no son las de un caballero __mas bien son de personas normales _

Pensaba en caballero de la virgen mientras veía como continuaban entrando al cuerpo de ese demonio

Shion hizo un buen trabajo pudo conseguirme una buena cantidad de cosmos, dijo el joven demonio satisfecho

En ese momento llegaba Shion. Ya estas de vuelta le dijo Ashatran con una sonrisa, cerca de ahí ya se encontraba Dohko

Estoy seguro de que Shion y también Shaka se encuentran aquí dijo mientras subía por el risco de la montaña

Alguien esta por acercarse dijo el demonio mientras prendía una pequeña flama de color azul en la cual podía ver de quien se trataba y vio con una ligera sonrisa al caballero de libra. mm pero si solo es ese insecto Dohko de Libra

_¿Dohko acaso vino el solo? Claro que el solo vino a rescatar a Shion_

Pensó para si mientras veía al Patriarca, pasaron como unas cuantas horas para que Dohko pudiera llegar con ellos

¡Ashatran e venido por Shion y también por Shaka! Dijo firmemente Dohko sin embargo eso no intimido para nada a Ashatran

¿Y que piensas hacer para llevártelos de aquí? le pregunto el demonio con una ligera sonrisa. Pienso acabar contigo ¡miserable! Le respondió el santo dorado esto no hizo mas que aumentar la sonrisa de Ashatran

_No Dohko vete a horita ninguno de nosotros somos rival para el_

Pensó preocupado Shaka viendo como su amigo encendía su cosmos

**100 DRAGONES DE ROZAN **

Fue el ataque que Dohko lanzo pero el cual fue detenido inesperadamente por el muro de cristal de Shion

¡No .no puede ser Shion lo volvió a proteger! Dijo entre sorprendido y decepcionado Dohko

_El cosmos de los caballeros es algo muy grande mm no estaría mal apropiarme de el _

Pensaba Ashatran con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras veía y claro sentía el cosmos poderoso de ambos caballeros, entonces puso su cuchilla en posición de atacar .Shaka sin embargo se dio cuenta de eso y repentinamente el poder que lo tenia inmóvil desapareció

¡DOHKO, SHION CUIDADO! Grito el virgo al momento de ir con ambos para tratar de cubrirlos de ese ataque solo una enorme luz blanco alumbro el lugar y al despejarse Ashatran ya no vio a ninguno de los tres santos dorados

En eso Zengokou se aparecía con el. ¿Dejaste que Dohko se llevara a los dos? Pero si ese no es tu estilo Ashatran. Le pregunto irónicamente la cual el joven demonio solo sonrió

Cerca de ahí es decir en el Santuario de Atenea, Dohko con la ayuda de Shaka sostenía a Shion el cual estaba inconsciente minutos después el resto de los santos se habían enterado de que el Patriarca estaba de regreso con ellos

El primero que fue a verlo fue Mu el cual a verlo sintió una enorme alegría en su corazón y vio como lentamente Shion abría su rosáceos ojos

Maestro ¿Cómo se encuentra? Pregunto algo preocupado su joven alumno pero solo obtuvo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Shion

_¿Quién es este joven Porque me parece conocido?_

Mu entonces opto por dejarlo solo y ya solo Shion comenzó a ver todo el lugar como si quisiera acordar de algo pero no lo conseguía

_Todo esto me parece familiar pero no logro recordar nada siento como si estuviera en un extraño lugar _

Pensaba angustiado paso un día desde que Shion había regresado sin embargo era como no lo hubiera hecho los santos dorados seguían muy preocupados por el

Dohko fue a verlo a su habitación Shion estaba recostado en su cama ¿Shion estas bien? Pregunto mientras iba a sentarse a su lado

Que pregunta tan tonta te acabo de hacer dijo con una débil sonrisa. Shion lo miro con unos ojos triste lo siento pero todavía no logro recordar nada le dijo con un tono muy triste Dohko sin mas lo abrazo calidamente

No te preocupes ya veras que pronto volverás a hacerlo yo estaré a tu lado, Shion se sintió muy extraño estar entre esos brazos

_Que extraño me siento al estar con esta persona_

Pensó mientras que su rostro se ponía algo colorado y lentamente se quedo dormido en los brazos de Dohko mientras que este no dejaba de acariciarle su cabello

Mientras en tanto Kanon estaba observando las estrellas son dejar de pensar en Hochen

_Si haces una locura por nada juro que no te lo voy a perdonar _¡ME ESCUCHASTE NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! Saga volteo y miro con una sonrisa a su hermano

No había noticias el joven espadachín y eso angustiaba a Kanon, todo parecía estar bien por ahora pero cuando hay un problema todo lo bueno puede desaparecer y eso fue lo que paso durante una pequeña caminata que Shion hacia con Mu

Dohko me dijo que todavía no logras recordar nada pero no se preocupe maestro ya vera que pronto lo hará

Le dijo con una calida sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por una débil, en eso Shion sintió una punzada en su cabeza era Ashatran quien le hablaba telepáticamente

_**Shion necesito el cosmos de ese caballero **_

Shion dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y miro de una forma extraña a Mu

La idea de Ashatran era tomar la suficiente energía de los santos dorados y todo ese cosmos se encontraba en el santuario y atacar por dentro era una buena idea

Continuara


End file.
